It was always you
by dizzyamypayne
Summary: AU short/sweet story about Gossip Girl stars Chace Crawford and Blake Lively.


**Hi guys i am a Blace fan so i just wanted to let you know some of my ideas...**

_blake phoned up chace....she just had an argument with penn. She needed someone to talk to_

**Blake:** hey chace

**Chace:** oh hey blake

**Blake:** look i know we havn't talked in ages but....i really need to talk to someone right now, so can i pop by in like 10 mins?  
**Chace:** oh...um yeah-yeah thats fine

**Blake:** thank you.  
**Chace:** no problem.

_chace could never say no to blake, he loved her it was as simple as that. They had a one-night stand last year when they were sober. She loved chace too...but she also loved penn. But when ever she had an argument with penn she would come running over to chace's or even a family problem. She would always come to chace, in fact lets make that any issue. Chace loved that about her it showed to him that she still has feelings for him and he was always happy to help her. And there she was knoking on his door, he opened it she was happy the second she saw him. Her hair was long, golden blonde and wavy, she was wearing skinny jeans,a top with a cardi, and the designer necklace he bought her for her 21st birthday. When she wore it around her neck that day penn was angry at chace when he found out the necklace cost almost $900, not to mention getting her name ingraved on the back of it. That's when penn realised that the girl chace had feelings for was her and that's also when they stopped hanging out as much_

**Chace:** come in have a seat....(_blake sat down on his comfy couch_)  
**Blake:** thanks chace (_he joined her on the couch they moved up right beside each other and started talking_)  
**Chace:** so what does this mean.  
**Blake:** it's my way of telling you that-that i dumped him last week and i haven't stopped feeling guilty since we....you know?  
_she was reminding him of the one night stand_  
**Chace:** does he know?  
**Blake:** he...he has suspisions (_chace sighed while blake started crying again_..._she looked at him looking for comfort)_  
Blake: can i hug you?

_chace wanted to say 'hug me, kiss me, take me and love me' because he wanted her right here right now. The temptation was getting to much to handle and she really wanted to hug him badly and never let him go_

**Chace:** yeah, thats alright

_he could feel her arms being wrapped around his stomach and her hair in his face all he could smell was her herbal essences exotic shampoo and the same body spray she's been using since he met her which smelled like strawberries....and he loved fruit_

**Bla****ke:** i've missed this

**Chace:** missed what?  
**Blake:** hanging out with you.....hey do you remember when we wen't to the movies to go and see hilarys new movie...oh what was it called again?  
**Chace:** *they started laughing with each other* you know it was that long ago...i don't remember.  
**Blake:** oh well then screw the movie how about we dance to some music?  
**Chace:** good luck finding some......i mucked all the cases up when i had my welcoming party (_she raided through his cd rack, she pulled out Alicia Keys 'element of freedom') _

**Blake:** oooooooo! what about this?  
**Chace:** alicia keys?  
**Blake:** yeah...her musics awsome Chace: ha ha, thats weird i met her last week

**Blake:** seriously?  
**Chace:** yeah......she's cool

**Blake:** she's cool?...don't you mean amazing?  
_(they started laughing, she was reaching for the cd, but she couldn't reach it she was struggling)_  
**Chace:** want some help with that?  
**Blake:** yes please

_(he was bending over her she could smell his cologne it was the same one she bought him for his birthday...he's been buying the same one ever since. It was on his birthday that they hooked-up, that they spent that one night together, the one night wich made them never get over each other....she turned around, there they were face to face. They stared at each other...then she looked the other way to try and change the situation. You would think they'd feel uncomfortable, but they didn't they wanted to stay that way forever)_

**Chace:** here....(_he handed the cd to her, she took it slowly and started looking for the cd player)_  
**Blake:** hey...where's the c-  
**Chace:** oh...um over there (he pointed it out)  
**Blake:** thanks _(she stuck the cd in and he started dancing silly, she couldn't stop laughing and he couldn't stop making her laugh)_  
**Chace:** no! you don't dance like that

**Blake:** oh really ?  
**Chace: **well i can dance much better than that.  
**Blake:** hey don't you diss my dancing

_(then he fell, they were still laughing, her face was bright red she hasn't laughed so much in her life. She helped pull him up from the ground,they faced each other, she looked down his hand was on her waist. She looked at him right away, he was staring at her. She sighed, she knew what he was thinking,she knew that he still has feelings for her, she knew this was dangerous and she knew that chace was her soulmate. She wanted to though..so badly. She looked to the floor she knew he was looking at her. She wanted to look at him though all night. She wanted him to hold her in his big strong arms and take her right here...right now. He grabbed her hand...he didn't want to let her go)_

**Blake:** why are you grabbing my hand so tight ?  
_(they kept staring at their hands in admiration)_  
**Chace:** i don't know.  
_(she slipped her hand away and reached for the remote to turn on the tv she wanted to but then she thought of penn, chace sighed)_  
**Blake:** hey do you wanna watch another movie?  
**Chace:** no.....i wanna kiss you instead *he murmered*  
_(blake looked at him she came closer to him and kissed him . It was just a peck on the cheek, he didn't back away. Her hair was all long and wavy just the way he liked it and his hair wasn't swept back but scruffy which she adored)_  
**Chace:** what was that for?  
**Blake:** you wanted a kiss...didn't you? _(she smiled)_  
**Chace:** i did, but that _(they started to laugh again) _that wasn't a kiss!  
**Blake:** it so was!  
**Chace:** no it wasn't you didn't even touch my lips.  
**Blake:** because that would be wrong.  
**Chace:** why?  
_(they stared at each other, then he placed his hand on her tilted back in for a kiss and they did but this one was passionate....really passionate. His hands slid down to her waist and her arms were around his neck....they stopped)_  
**Chace:** woah, woah, woah what are we doing?  
**Blake:** we're kissing

**Chace:** but that was a real kiss

**Blake:** thats what you wanted...wasn't it?  
**Chace:** yeah...but do you want it too?  
**Blake:** absoloutly.  
_(they kept kissing like mad. They fell onto the couch, she was on top of him. His hand reached up her top to ending up stroking her lacey bra, whilst she was feeling his 6-pack, she suddenly stoped and then he sighed)_

**Blake: **we shouldn't be doing this

**Chace:** what?!, blake you can't just-  
**Blake:** here...we shouldn't be doing this here

**Chace: **do you wanna go to my bedroom?  
**Blake:** oh god yes

_(his room smelt of vannila, his window was ginormous you could see the city lights coming through the windowand reflecting against his dresser. He had the lights dimmed from last night and his ashtray was still lying there too. She didn't mind him smoking, but he didn't like to smoke around her because all he wanted to inhale was her. He lay her down on his bed gently and crawled on top of her he found himself staring right into those sky blue eyes)_

**Blake:** your bed smells of cotton candy *she giggled*  
**Chace:** well do you like it?  
**Blake:** i love it *he kissed her soft lips over and over again, he pulled her close to talk to her*  
**Blake:** chace?  
**Chace:** yeah?  
**Blake:** i-i love you

**Chace:** really?  
**Blake:** yeah.  
**Chace: **how long.  
**Blake:** since i met you, but i've never realised it before until now.  
**Chace:** i love you too *he placed both hands on her face and kissed her*  
**Blake:** i kind of picked up on that....

**Chace:**what gave it away?

**hope you liked it :D sorry it's a bit short.....**

**charlotte x**


End file.
